Confessions of a Broken Heart
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: A slight peek into Namine's brutal past. Oneshot sonfic with added lyrics to my liking. Rated to be safe. R&R!


I don't own KH or Namine. I don't own Lindsay Lohan or the song 'Confessions of a Broken Heart'. I only own the lyrics that I changed. Axel and Namine are rather OOC in this.

----------------

Namine sits on the chair in the white room. She sketches on her note pad as she bites her lower lip. Axel leans on the opposite wall, grimacing that he has to watch the witch again. Namine blows her eraser marks away and looks at the picture with a sorrowful visage.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

Axel walks over to her and looks at her picture. He sneers as he looks from the picture to her form. A blonde man with blue eyes is hugging a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. In the background, there are faint smudges of hearts and squiggles.

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

Seeing his 'shift' was over, Axel left almost as swiftly as he came. Namine sat alone in the bright white room, gazing down at the drawing as she fought back tears. She knew she couldn't let these scumbags see her cry. She had to be strong. She had to be brave. She had to be--

A solemn tear hits the ground as Namine holds the paper in her trembling hands. She had no clue why she had been thinking about it that much today. She crumpled the paper into a ball as the tears flew freely down her face, making little spider webs on the ground.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

Namine got up, making the sketchbook and pencils clatter to the floor. Namine looked at herself in the mirror. She had her white shoes and dress on. But she looked more at her sweater. It was white and covered her hands up to her knuckles. She affixed her eyes on the sweater as her mind flew back and forth between past and present.

Flashback…

A young Namine wakes up in her bedroom. She is covered in her father white sweater. She wraps it around her and walks in front of her bedroom door. Murmurs and smashes are coming from downstairs. Her instincts tell her to stay put, but curiosity gets the best of her. She opens the door and meanders down the hall and towards the stairs, gazing down into the blackness below. She holds onto the rail as she tiptoes down the steps. She finally comes down and looks around the room. There are 2 people in black coats. One hits her mother and she falls to the floor. The one standing in the doorway sends a glare at Namine. Even though she can't see his eyes, she feels them burning into her very soul. She spots her father in the corner and runs to him. She knew he would protect her. She flings her arms around her father and he smiles. But Namine backs up as she sees the smile. He wasn't going to protect her! She turned to run and ended up getting a slash on her upper arm. Crimson seeped through the white sweater and onto the floor.

"Is this the girl?" The blonde haired woman in the black coat asks. Namine screams as she sees her mother lying dead on the ground.

"This is the witch." Namine's father says as he pushes her forward.

"Good." The blonde haired maiden says as she takes Namine in her grasp.

"Now about the deal…" Namine's father started as he stuck out his hand, expecting something.

"Oh yes." The red haired man said as he walked up to her father. He sent a ring into his stomach. Namine stood in fear as these two figures took her away from her family and her home in Twilight Town.

End Flashback…

Namine wipes her tears just for new ones to take their place. He betrayed her.

_And I wear all your old clothes the old polo sweater  
I dream of another you the one who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

Namine walks up to the mirror and gazes at the reflection. She touches the mirror and it is cold to her flesh. She backs up with her hand to her chest. She resembled her mother so much.

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

As she looked into the mirror which hung from the ceiling and reached the floor, Axel had slipped in. Namine sensed he was there. Well, if they were going to spill her blood eventually, why not spill her guts now?

"I've always thought if I could get through this with a smile," Namine said as she smiled her best fake smile she could do, "That when I look in the mirror, I'll see something worth wile," Namine choked up as she looked into the mirror, "But I see nothing!"

Axel put a shield around himself as the mirror shattered into a million tiny pieces. Namine fell to her knees and held herself.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart  
Of a broken heart_

Axel picked up the picture she had drawn. He walked over to her cautiously and handed it to her. She took it in her grasp and gazed into the eyes of her father. They were so menacing, always mocking her. But still…

"I love you." Namine said as she touched her father's face. Axel backed up until he realized she was talking to the picture.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

Namine got up off of the ground and sighed to herself before looking around the room. Her sketchbook was mangled and her pencils were snapped. Axel was shocked and the mirror was shattered upon the floor. She was a wreck. She let herself get out of hand again.

_Daughter to Father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

Namine looked upon the wall as she sat down into her chair. She buried her face in her hands. Axel walked up to her slowly, his shoes making noise every time he took a step. Axel looked upon the younger form and sighed. Namine got up and did the unthinkable. She hugged Axel. Axel was extremely shocked as she cried into his robe. Axel smiled softly before holding her.

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
_

---------------

OK! Axel and Namine are not together! Brother and sister moment. I just had to find a good way to end it. Please review!


End file.
